A new CSI
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Marie Grissom is Gil's niece, but when she comes to Vegas does she bring a whirlwind of questions with her, stirring up emotions.
1. Chapter 1

All characters in this story were not by me, I do not own them or making any money, please don't sue me.

This story is not set in any plot or season of CSI it is just me trying to break out of the Harry Potter cycle I am in, please give positive feedback, if you have negative feedback please tell me where and what needs improving so I can change it.

**Chapter 1**

"So Grissom after your first weekend off, how do you feel?" Catherine asked as she walking through the corridors of the CSI labs. She smiled holding her cup of coffee seeing Warrick and Nick looking into Grissom's office.

"Grissom I think they did send you that dancer." Warrick joked seeing a dazzling red head sitting on his desk, she was wearing a pair of light blue trousers and a lilac vest top with her hair waving around her shoulders.

Grissom smiled giving Warrick a question look, "the club never send them to my office!" he gave him a smile, "and, that my dear friend." he added pointing into the room, Warrick looked again to the girl, "is my niece," Catharine now holding in laughter.

"Niece," she finally managed to speak looking to the girl, the subtle resemblance showing.

"You never say anything about your family," Nick added looking to the girl, who now spotted them smiling to Grissom. Nick looked to the girl's face as she looked in their direction.

"Uncle Gil," she shouted running from the office, she lightly bumped into a shelf making her way out of the office with a brighter smile.

Sara felt nervous walking back into CSI, her and Grissom were both made to take time off, but walking round a corner seeing a young red head hugging Grissom made her stomach drop.

"So what did I miss?" she smiled making the girl let go, but Sara's eye were still on Grissom.

"Sorry, everyone this is Marie, my brothers, daughter." Grissom pointed to Marie who gave a small wave.

"And my dear uncle forgot what date it is today!" she smirked at him looking smug.

"The 25th of June," he replied watching her face fall, he looked over her face carefully studying the disappointment in her eyes.

"My birthday!" Marie added looking at everyone around them, she felt nervous being around people she never talk to before.

"So how old are you?" Sara asked taking quick glancing at the girl; she was quite pretty with a look of the typical girl next door.

"Well I am now twenty one, Gil's here, said that my twenty first…" Marie started glancing quickly to her uncle.

"Come here and I will treat you," Grissom smiled remembering.

"Hello, I'm Catharine," Catharine added taking Marie's hand, "and this is Nick, Warrick, and Sara," she added smiling looking to Grissom with a slight smirk.

"I know his never good at introducing people!" Marie added looking around, "so this is where you hide away from the world?" Marie smiled Grissom now glancing to the rest of the team.

"Well why don't we go into my office, and we can sort that out," he held his hand behind Marie's back opening the office door.

"And catch up buggy," Marie added with a small giggle.

Nick laughed. "I like bugs," Grissom added walking Marie in the office.

Grissom sat down looking to Marie as she looked at all the jars with wide eyes, "I see your well." He finally asked, Marie turning around.

"Hu, oh yeah, great just Job hunting, it's cool," she idly looked around the room.

"So how long until you graduate from collage?" he asked watching her sigh.

Marie now stepped closer to his desk playing with an ornament. "I graduated about three weeks ago, first in my class, you would have known, if you were there, which you weren't." Marie moved to a chair.

"I got the invite but was on a big case, couldn't" He started, but Marie pulled the chair out sitting down.

"I understand, anyway it was boring, speech, boring talk, then I talked about my report that got me my passing theory." Marie now picked up a pen fiddling it in her hands.

"What was it about?" Grissom asked looking over paper work on his desk; he was still paying close attention as she placed the pen back down.

"It was how in future we could find easier ways of processing DNA from crime scenes quicker and more affective, with lack of chemicals…" Marie smiled tapping her finger nails on a pile of paperwork, "it was really good, I mean, it was ok, but I could have added more, but I passed" she quickly said stopping he tapping.

Grissom Glanced up, "I thought you were doing a writing degree." he felt shocked as she glared at him.

"No I started to do the writing courses, but then my boyfriend Damian needed help on his physics work, I kind of thought it was fun, so I a changed coursed, took up Physics biology chemistry and physiology." Marie starting to look more disappointed, "and I told you all this," she added looking around the room, "and I see you don't talk much of family here, or you don't, you look close to your team."

Grissom glancing up from his work again, "it's my place of work," he stated watching her face again.

"I know, I know, just most people have pictures of family in there office, I walked into the wrong one first, it was that Catharine's office, she has a lot of pictures of a girl, so I think that's a daughter,"

Grissom nodded, "she is a single mother, and Lindsey is a lovely girl," Marie nodded.

"Well I can see," Marie glanced around again, "so anything planned? Or, you forgot?" she snapped getting his full attention.

Grissom now putting the paper work aside, "well, we can go out for dinner, and" he started with a comforting smile.

"It's ok, if you don't want to…" she started brushing a hand through her hair.

"But then Damian can take you." He stopped talking as her face fell again.

"Gil, he cheated on me, then committed an act of GBH shooting me in the left forearm," Grissom now staring at her worried, "it's ok, I'm ok well being shot is kind of scary, but I'm healed and ok!"

Grissom, didn't know what to think, he always promised his brother and mother that he would look after Marie, but not seeing her in so long, it dawned on him that she wasn't the little girl anymore, that used to run around asking questions, but can answer them herself.

Greg knocked lightly on the office door, after hearing an invite he enter looking to Grissom, "I got the results from that blood splatter from the Fillies case." Greg handed a folder to Grissom, turning to Marie.

"Hay," she said Greg smiled to Marie looking her up and down.

"So you going to introduce me Gil, or am I doing it myself," Marie added getting to her feet looking to Greg with a smile.

Greg let out a laugh, "oh I'm Gregory Sanders, but you can call me Greg," he quickly held his hand out to her.

"Well Greg, I'm Marie Louise Grissom, but you can call me Marie." she extended her hand reaching for his. Greg smiled as he took her hand lightly shacking it.

"Erm oh Gris it's ok if I take off now?" Greg asked letting go of Marie's had but still felt the warmth of her skin on his.

Grissom nodded glancing from Marie to Greg watching her focus on the young lab tech.

Marie then turned to Greg, "look I know we just meet, and you probable got somewhere to be, but can I tag along with you?"

Greg couldn't believe it, he looked to Grissom, "yes, can I help you?" he asked watching the two of them.

Marie let out a small giggle, "Erm just meet me at the palm's I'm staying there, about 7:30 is that ok?" Marie asked moving closer to Greg now watching her uncle working.

Grissom nodded, going back to his paper work, "look here's my cell," Marie added writing down on a scrap piece of paper, "If you're late, or not going to show, call me!"

Grissom took one more look up, "sure!"

Marie smiled, "great Greg, show me Vegas," Marie said taking his arm slightly pulling him out the office.

"Yeah sure," was a simple replying walking out the office as Grissom carried on his case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Greg watched Marie tuck into a chicken burger, "so how many times you been to Vegas?" he asked Marie as she took a sip of soda.

"I come to Vegas a lot, since my grandmother lives here…" her voice casual.

Greg held in a blush, "so you live…" he started watching her placed a fry in her mouth eating it quickly.

"At the moment I am with my Nana until I get a job, so far I am applying for a lab tech job." Marie smiled looking to Greg eating more of her fries.

Greg sipping some of his drink, "so you want to work at CSI?" his eyes met hers carefully.

Marie now nodding lightly took another bite of her burger.

"When did you want to work in a lab?" Greg asked another question, he looked to Marie, she didn't look like the science nerd type, but then she was Grissom's niece.

Marie nodded more, "I think it's when my jerk off of a boyfriend, ex boyfriend, made me do most of his work, so I thought if I'm doing it, I might as well get credit for it, and I like science, as much as English…" she now finished off her burger looking better.

Greg watched her more closely, "sorry I don't see you as a nerd," he tilted his head watching her reaction.

"What?" Marie now bursting into laughter, she held a hand over her mouth now. "Sorry, I mean, smart," Marie was enjoying Greg attempt to save himself.

"It's ok, most people saw me as the quiet, loner type." her hands resting on the table. "Damian, I thought he was different, but a jerk!" Marie now lightly moved in her seat. It wasn't that talking about her ex upset her, more of the fact that she only known Greg for an half and hour, but talked to him more than her uncle.

"So you left him, that's good." Greg watched her eyebrow lift up.

Marie brushed a stray hair out her face, "well he shot me, so I think the love was gone." Greg now chocked back on his burger, his face changing to complete horror.

"Shot you?" his voice squeaked picking up his drink to clear his throat.

"I'm ok, his in jail, and a restraining order when he gets out." Marie lightly picked up her soda.

Greg leaned forward, his brown eyes focused on her; he thought it was now or never. "I see, so you're?" he started.

"Single yes I am" Marie bit her lip before picking up he drink sipping it slowly through the straw.

Greg smiled more, "so if a guy like me wanted ask you?"

"What?" Marie played with the straw of her drink slowly with her fingertips.

Greg felt like his face was on fire, "on a date?" Marie now giggle lightly, "your not making this easy on me," Greg whispered watching her get off her chair, sitting on the one next to him.

"Well just get used to me being aggressive!" before he could stop her placed her hand gently on his cheek, leaning forward her lips brushed on his. Greg was shocked at first, but moved his hand to the nap of her neck kissing her back.

"But right now I thinking this is a date…" Marie was breathless as she broke apart the kiss watching Greg's face.

Greg sitting in shock, "Erm what?" feeling that his heartbeat was racing as she looked calm.

Marie now taking his hand, "wow you never have many girl just kiss you like that?"

Greg shock his head watching her giggle more, "don't worry, I'm not normally like this, but you're cute," Marie now standing up to walk back to her seat.

Greg taking a risk took her hand pulling her into another kiss, Marie now resting into his lap enjoying the first kiss in months.

Sara and Nick walked onto the scene; the smell of death was in the air lingering around them in the heat. The family was lying perfectly still in a row, like they wasn't even dead, just sleeping off the afternoon sun.

Sara taking her camera snapping pictures of the little girls, they where dressed in Sunday church style clothes and the mother holding them close. Nick felt like being sick the room smelt of strong bleach, "who ever did this, cleaned up after themselves, I don't know if there would be much evidence left."

Sara nodded, "he may have cleaned the room, but the bodies are still evidence." she said getting to her feet holding the camera at her side. Nick now looking closer, she was right he had to touch them to move them into the positions.

David Phillips felt a lump form in his throat walking into the house, even if it was his job to collect dead bodies, it still disturbed him. David found it hard to put the probe into the son to get the right reading of temperature.

"So Nick, I register the T.O.D around five hours ago, so about six in the morning." Sara now looking closer to the little girl, "how could some one do this, she so little" Nick taking swaps from the bodies, watching the coroners taking the family to the mortuary Sara decided to take the time to look around the house, it was nice and tidy everything had its place. She took picture of the house, from the outside; it didn't look any different but inside was a story of murder. How could anyone kill an entire family? And no one notice some one being killed? Right next-door to them…

Nick walked closer to the kitchen sink; the smell was stronger as he walked into the room, glancing in the sink Nick took out a pocket knife he carried around with him, fiddling around the plug hole he pulled the cover off. Inside there was no doubt that it was used to clean up all the blood.

Sara entered the back door looking to Nick, "so far I can't think of anything, I mean they have at least four close neighbours but no one seen or heard anything!"

Nick shaking his head, he took out a swab wiping the inside of the sink, taking out a bottle of pheno, the blood showing up in an instant, "well we know this was clean up central, so maybe it all happened in here."

Sara nodding, "I'm gonna take a look upstairs," Nick now carried on working on the sink, as Sara made her way into the little girls room.

Sara looked around the room it was pink like a fairy princess castle, she didn't noticed anything that could of happened here, she lightly picked up a doll looking at it closely, she sighed looking over it carefully.

"Family homicide," Sara jumped turning to face Grissom.

"Gris you scared me!" she placed a hand over her chest placing the doll back down "yeah family found dead, mother daughters son, all placed in portrait statue, could be a M.O…"

Grissom looking in the room, "something missing I would say!" he placed his hand on a silver framed photo on the dresser draws.

"What would that be?" Sara asked trying to piece the puzzle together.

"A father," he replied turning the photo frame around so Sara turned seeing a family picture by one of the girls.

Walking back down the stairs Sara could feel Grissom's eyes on her like a hawk. "That Girl Marie, funny you never talked about her?" Sara asked walking into the kitchen to find Nick unscrewing the drain.

"I didn't see the point, plus she's here for her birthday and graduate from collage…" He spoke looking over to Nick; he wasn't sure why Sara was so concern.

Sara now looking confused, "she's only, what twenty one, that's young…" her eyes found his trying to keep a calm face, but some how it wasn't believable.

Grissom smiling looking to Nick but still talking to Sara, "she was skipped up a few grades, she was bored and restricted, so her school thought it was better to give her a challenge…"

Nick let out a laugh, "well we can tell she's related to you Gris," Nick wasn't sure what else to think, but he avoided saying more as Sara shot him a dirty look.

Sara shaking her head, "must have been scary to be with people older than you?" Grissom turn to face her, "well she didn't say anything…" he added as they left the crime scene.

Sara now signing, "She doesn't tell you everything, or you're just not listening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marie stood in the lobby of the palms hotel, pasting back and forth looking to her phone. She knew she not gotten any new messages, but the phone was clean and she was a short fuse ready to blow. Looking to the time Marie noticed that she had been waiting for an hour and a half, she sat down on a sofa her head now resting in her hands. He wasn't going to show because he was never this late, Marie only thought of Greg. She'd never normally kiss a guy like that, but she felt like she could trust him and right now, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Dialling on the phone listen to it ringing before an answer, "Hello Las Vegas Crime lab, how can I direct your call?" the voice was cheerful, Marie taking a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Marie Grissom, can I ask if Gil still there?" Marie held her breathe before hearing the woman put her hand on the receiver. Marie heard muffled talking but she already knew what would be said.

"I'm sorry his out on the field, can I leave him a message?" the voice was still cheerful, but Marie could feel her throat tighten up.

She tightens her fist at her side trying to hold back her emotions, "just tell him, thanks for nothing." Marie hung up the phone; she turned on her heels looking around the lobby. People where walking to the casino, they all seemed excited, even happy, but Marie sat back down. Glancing to her phone again she decided to head to the bar, where she would have her birthday alone.

Grissom felt a buzz the case had been solved the little clues but they found the killer of the family, was the husband. With Sara and Nick the case would never been solved this quick, but something kept nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Grissom you had a call!" the lab's secretary called seeing him walking past her desk. Grissom walked to her, "and who was it?" he glanced over the counter watching the woman take a post it note off her monitor.

"Marie she said, 'thanks for nothing' she sounded really upset," she passed the note to Grissom as he stared at the name, the message feeling guilt.

Sara standing beside him, "Gris didn't you call her and tell her?" Sara nosing over the note, she didn't know that Grissom didn't call, if she'd known, would she have reminded him?

Grissom shock his head, "I better call her now," he picking up his phone dialling her number, but the phone rang and rang.

Grissom was about to hang up when he heard it answer, "Hello, how can I help you?" He know it was Marie, but her voice was relaxed her laughter was high pitched and he knew that she was drunk.

"Marie where are you?" he asked trying to keep his voice on a calm, but knowing his niece was drinking made him nervous.

"I'm at some club, Erm, up the strip, I can't remember, some guy brought me some drinks…" she giggled again from her end of the line again, Grissom could hear a male's voice in the background.

He felt his throat tighten more, "Marie, you went to a club, with a complete stranger?" his voice tense, but then Marie's voice turned bitter at a switch.

"Yup, so what, you don't care!" the phone went dead her last words were cold and harsh.

"Ok guys you going to help me!" Grissom started glancing at Nick. "Right Nick, Sara we split up and take on the club." his voice sounding commanding, but you could tell he was worried. "When you find her, bring her back here!"

Nick and Sara nodded looking to each other before taking off in there separate cars.

Marie felt the music flowing through her and she didn't even know who she was dancing with. Maybe it was just that in that moment she knew that her uncle was worried about her. That he wasn't going to find her in this crowd of dancers. She's brought some new clothes on the strip a white halter top and a pink micro mini with a pair of purple high heels. Marie had never dreamed of wearing some thing so revealing, or the other fact her make up was done by another girl so her blue eyes and red hair popped in the right way. She was having fun with the guys pouring drink into her mouth as she danced more.

Nick was happy he had his badge, he got into the club easy but the music was so loud her could hardly think. He knew who he was looking for, how could he forget her face, she had the eyes that made you think of innocence's, but still a hint of rebellion. Right now the club was a mass of bodies moving closer to each other, Nick couldn't tell one girl from another, shouting her name would have no effect, because no one could hear a thing.

Sara walking into the club she felt weird being the only female covered up, the place was loud and only two seconds and she could feel a headache coming on. She wasn't a part of this scene anymore, she was used to turning up to a clubs when the place was cleared to solve a crime, but right now she couldn't make out anything. The club's smoke machine was blowing everywhere and Sara was getting lost in it.

Grissom didn't like the club he chose first, it was a foam party club and at the moment he could only see masses of people dancing or having sex. He could tell, standing on the outside he couldn't make anything out, every one in the pit looked the same under the strobe lights. He never could imagine Marie ever wanting to go to a place like this at all! But then she was upset and angry, why couldn't he just made that five second call.

Marie was in a zone and she could feel the guy pressing against her close the music loud and the room was spinning out of control. She could feel everything and he was feeling her too, she laughed louder, felt his hand running up her arms pulling her body like she was a rag doll. Marie could hear the voice, it was calling her name and she turn to face him and knew who it was right away.

"Marie, can we talk?" Nick's voice was strong and determined lightly holding her arm.

"Erm no, let me go!" Marie shouted at him taking her arm back, she glared to Nick before looking him up and down.

"Dude I saw her first!" the guy said taking Marie's arm spinning her to face him, Nick taking her arm pulling her to face him again.

"Marie, come on, now…" he wanted to not make a scene, but the way Marie was looking it didn't seem to be the way.

Marie pushed Nick lightly, "fuck off!" she shouted feeling the guy pulling her back to face him.

Marie felt like a rag doll being pulled back by Nick, "look you have to come with me, now Marie." He could feel how weak the alcohol or what ever else she had was making her.

"Who the hell are you? Leave me alone!" Marie now point in Nick's face her eyes not looking so innocent anymore more mean as she spun away from him.

"Yeah dude, you want her so much wait your turn." Marie stared to the guy.

"Wait your turn; I'm not having sex with you!" Marie's expression changed, her eyebrows pulled together, the guy giving her a dirty look.

"You bitch," he went to hit her but Nick catching the guy's fist, throwing it back into his face.

"I wouldn't do that," the guy backed off, "Marie, come on."

Marie could still feel the room spinning but it wasn't a good feeling, "take me out of here, I need to breathe!" Marie was now holding her chest, she could feel her heart beating faster. The fun of the night was fading fast, she didn't like this. The lights making her feel dizzier, her stomach churning. Nick now picked her up carrying her through the crowd, taking her into the night air putting her down.

Marie pushed herself away from him; she rushed over to a wall throwing her head over the side feeling her content of her stomach exit her as she vomited. The ground was moving closing her eyes trying to not feel sick, but her body felt hot, her skin alive, she just needed to feel something, anything in that moment.

Nick now picked up his phone sending text messages to both Sara and Grissom, so they knew that he found her. Marie lifting her head, "I think I puked," she was standing beside him, she never really took much times to pay attention to her rescuer, but he was extremely good looking. Marie ran her fingers up his arm holding herself steady against him. Nick let out a small chuckle "do you normally drink?" Marie shook her head lightly.

"I was at the bar, at the hotel, I was alone, and that guy was nice, I see now why…" She let him go stepping carefully back, "Gosh you think people grow up, I hate feeling like a baby in a grown up pla…"Marie trip Nick quick to catch her. He glanced at what she was wearing and that she was revealing a lot.

"Would you like my coat?" Nick said taking it off wrapping it around her lightly, he now felt better about taking her away from this place.

Marie smelt the jacket; she could feel Nick's arms around her, relaxing more.

"I don't wear this normally, I just wanted to fit in, the club," Nick helping her into the car.

"I believe you," he whispered brushing some stray hair out her face, reaching into his jeans pocket. "Want some gum?" he offered her while helping her with the seat belt. Marie nodded, "Thank you." she took the stick of gum putting in her mouth chewing. Nick took this time to get into the driver's seat. "Let me know if you're going to be sick again?" Marie nodded placing her head into her knees, Nick sitting her up straight.

"My uncle is going to kill me!" Marie murmured as Nick carefully drove to the lab, she kicked the heels off, they were killing her feet.

"His not going to kill you," Nick replied taking quick glances at Marie, she was squirming in seat, her hands rubbing up and down her thighs making Nick nervous. Marie looking to Nick, she admired his strong jaw and lightly touched his arm, Nick kept his focus on the road, but couldn't help but feel her hands lightly running up his arms making him feel uncomfortable.

"How about you, tell me how its like working for my uncle is?" She asked slowly, she had undone her seat belt leaning over the gear stick her fingertips gentle over his skin. Nick swallowing a lump in his throat, "it's good, he is very nice to work with…" he drove more carefully keeping his glances at her brief.

Marie now was leaning closer to him, and he could feel her breathe on his neck, "I am really glad you found me, I mean, that guy, he was just…" her voice soft, her hand moved from his arms to his thigh, Nick quickly moving his arm to sit Marie back down.

"It's ok I just think, you need to sleep it off…" Nick spoke breathless, he stopped at a red light looking over to Marie was now nodding.

"You work with Greg, his nice…" Her voice didn't seem to be bothered by his pushing her away as her hands still kept moving around.

"Yes his a great guy, he told us you went on a lunch date." Nick was happy for the change of subject as the light flashed green making him drive a little more egger to get to the lab.

Marie nodded, "yup we did, and, and I kissed him," Nick keeping his eyes on the road, they were nearly there.

"Oh, so, here were we are!" Nick stopped the car as he parked in his normal space. Marie stared into the car park; Grissom was standing out side waiting for her. She felt her heart pounding and Nick was getting out the car. Marie sat there not moving.

Grissom walked to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and Marie was still staring forward.

"Are you going to get out?" Grissom asked watching her she shook her head crossing her arms, "Marie get out this car right now?" Grissom said his voice holding back anger.

"No, I'm going to stay right here, thank you…" Marie now stared away from Grissom.

Jim walked out into the car park, seeing Grissom leaning into Nick's car and Jim felt like he was having an outer body experience. Seeing Grissom trying to talk Marie out of the car was like seeing himself with his daughter.

He walked over to them taking Grissom's shoulder, "can I been any help?"

Grissom now stepped back, "I can't talk to her!" he waved his hand in surrender; he didn't know how to talk to his niece anymore.

Marie picked up the heels sighing, "Fine I'll get out!" Marie stepped out the car tripping falling to the ground, "I think you all need to stop moving?" she held a hand in the air grabbing around at nothing before grabbing Jim's knee. He glanced from Marie to Grissom, "you need a hand?" Grissom was now picking her off the ground.

"Can that Nick carry me, his strong…" Marie's voice was dream like slur as Grissom and Jim picked her off the ground. Sara arriving on the scene held her hand over her mouth, she watched as Nick lifted Marie up, they all walked into the building together, Grissom glancing behind at Sara watching Nick carry Marie to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Grissom was now sitting Marie down, he quickly glancing to Nick. "Can you leave us, alone for a while?" Nick nodded heading for the door.

Marie lightly placing her head on the table, "oh I'm in trouble now!" her sigh was soft, her head bummed on the table bouncing off.

Grissom took out a needle and syringe taking her arm, "what you doing to her Gris?" Nick asked watching him take a sample of her blood.

"Take this to Greg; have him run a tox on it…" Nick looked shocked.

"Gris…" he looked to veil of Marie's blood looking confused.

"Just do it Nick!" Grissom handed him the sample, putting pressure on Marie's arm. "I just need to talk sense to her," Grissom added while watching Nick nodded leaving them alone.

Marie looking up to him, her eyes blinking she felt like she was going to be sick again, but she never seen him look this mad before. "So what do you want me to say Gil? I'm twenty one, I'm meant to go out, have fun, then you have your CSI's after me, god!" Marie lightly tried to sit up straight but falling back down.

"I think you might have had a bit more sense, but you can tell me what you took? Or the tox report will." He watched as her lift her head up from the table.

Marie laughed, "I am drunk, I drank, I don't touch drugs!" her voice sounded hurt, Marie never knew much about drinking let alone drugs affects.

Grissom now holding her face up shining a flash light into her eyes, "your pupils are wide and unresponsive, a typical sign of use of any drug." he placed the light down still holding her face still. "Now again Marie, what you take?" he said letting her face go.

Marie stood up then falling down knocking into a shelf making it wobble a little but nothing fell off, "I haven't taken anything, why don't you believe me?" Marie stood up keeping her balance, "I don't do drugs, so when you're done with the tox report, I'll be at my hotel waiting your call!" she moved heading towards the door.

Grissom taking her arm, "oh no, your not leaving my sight." he called after Marie as she flipped him off. Greg was now opening the door looking in on the starting fight, "let go of me you're not my father!" she yelled pulling at her arm. Greg thought of stepping in to stop this. Grissom shouting out, "your father's dead, I hate to see what he thinks of what you've done to yourself!" Marie now glaring to Grissom his eyes gazing at the ground, "Marie, I didn't mean to say that, Greg what you doing here?" Marie now looking to Greg, "sorry, it's just that, I, I'm not meant to run this…" Grissom looking to him, "Greg, just do it now!" his voice raised. Greg shut the door walking away.

Marie looked to him, his face was blurring, "I'm out of her," she barged past Grissom opening the door walking straight into Warrick.

"Whoa there," Warrick said holding her still, all Marie saw was his eyes staring at her.

"Let me go!" she snapped while he held her with both hands, Warrick let her go watching her rush away.

"Why you let go?" Grissom said to Warrick, he glanced to where she was running.

"She asked so nicely." Warrick replied watching as Grissom rolled his eyes heading after her.

Marie was in the car park, running she looked behind her, still running into traffic She felt the cars buzzing and putting on there emergency breaks. She kept running through the loud honks, covering her ears, Grissom couldn't keep up anymore.

Nick walked into the car park looking to Grissom, "where did she go?" Grissom pointed forward, "don't worry Gris I'll find her… again." Nick now ran where Grissom pointed.

Marie was walking through the dark ally, the dark felt some form of safety, but the shadows making her mind feel even more lost. She could hear a muffle voice calling, she could feel the walls closing in on her and she ran tripping over something.

Marie crawled to see what it was; she didn't know what to do, letting out a sharp scream. Marie had never seen a dead body before and the girl was naked apart from a pair of gold shoes, her eyes wide open and her throat was almost severed from the body. Marie started to find her feet; she didn't know she was still screaming louder, running now she felt herself slamming into a body. She screamed again looking up to Nick, she threw her arms around him, "body, body," was all she could make out pointing behind her.

Nick glancing to the body, then holding Marie closer, "it's ok, don't worry, your safe, I'm here." he brushed his hands down her back holding her shaking body still.

Marie breathing was fast again looking up to Nick, "she's, she's so cold, she's so cold!" Nick could feel her trembling more, so he held her tighter feeling all of her body pressing against his. Nick lightly stroked her hair more carefully.

"Shh I'll call it in…" Marie now staring up to him, his face seems so kind. She took his face in her hands she leaned up kissing him slowly. Nick wrapped his arms around her, he kissed he back holding her tight against him hearing Grissom Nick slowed down, Marie hearing it too letting go before he was in sight.

"Marie, why did you run out into traffic? You know you could have been killed!" Grissom called walking behind them.

Nick put his hands up in protest "Gris, we have a dead body, behind that dumpster." Nick was now pointing to where the body was.

Grissom nodded, "ok Nick take Marie back to the lab, and get Sara out her with a kit." Nick nodded talking Marie with him, Marie couldn't stand feeling like she was slowly falling asleep.

Greg get the print out from Marie, it didn't make sense, she had a mad mix of drugs in her system, but watching Nick Carry her back into the lab he felt panic.

Marie was lose and unresponsive, Nick placing her on a chair, "Sara you need a kit meet Grissom in the alley a crossed the street, there's a B.D."

Greg run to where Nick and Marie were, Sara now running out the break room with her kit ready, "where?" she panted looking to Nick.

"Over the street!" he replied trying to hold Marie's head up, Sara then looked to Marie.

"I think she's," Nick now catching her face again as she slip out of it, Greg already taking action, lifting her up like a rag doll.

"Greg what are you doing?" Nick said while Greg tried to walk with her, but Nick took her off him.

"She's over doused, she needs a hospital now!" he pointed to the parking lot. Nick nodded now rushing with Greg to Nick's car ready to rush Marie to the accident and emergency ward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marie opened her eyes in the hospital bed, she lifted her hand to her face feeling a head ache she'd never felt before. Her eyes adjusted to the light of the room before focusing on a woman.  
"Bet it hurts like a bitch." Catherine said giving Marie a smile as she handed her a glass of water. Marie took the glass taking small sips, she kept looking over Catherine.

"Yeah, just a bit." she placed the glass down on the bedside table before rubbing over her face again feeling a wave of embarrassment. "Just feel stupid, so my pride is hurting more than the rest of Me." she added sitting up on the bed trying to avoid looking at anything else but Catherine's face. Marie didn't really know what to say as she watched Catherine's eyes.

"Well, just know that Gil, he would be here, but big case…" she said placing her hand on the bed, Catherine knew she couldn't take the place of Grissom. Marie took a deep breath licking her bottom lip.

"I don't want him to see me right now." Marie took a moment to look at the door, the glass window gave her enough view to see the people walking about their own business and she placed a hand over her eyes feeling humiliated.

"Look Marie, you gotta understand that sometime we do things we don't want to remember, but you're young." Catherine tapped her arm lightly, "Try not to beat yourself up about it."

Marie nodded before glancing at a clock on the wall; she didn't know what else to say seeing the wall confirm it was seven thirty in the morning. "How long have you been here?" she asked trying to not seem worried, but then a complete stranger staying with her made her nervous. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened to her as he eyes kept studying Catherine.

"I have been her since I got off shift." she glanced to her watch quickly before meeting Marie's eyes again. "About twenty minutes…" she added while Marie lightly bit onto her thumb. "I know you don't really know me, but if you want to talk to anyone about what happened, I am right here." Catherine kept watching as Marie blinked.

"It's ok; seriously the guy at the club didn't do anything to me…" Marie now felt her face growing hot as most of that night's events were just flashes, but one memory stuck in her head. "Just feel weird, making out with that guy, I think Nick's his name." Marie placed a hand on her forehead, it wasn't her kind of thing to do, but she didn't even know the guy that well. Just remember the feeling of being in his arms, the touch of his hand holding her still.

"Oh, I can see how you would feel embarrassed." Catherine quickly studied the girl now, she didn't look that old, but then again she was a young woman.

"I have a job interview to work in the lab, if I get the job…" Marie placed her hands into her hair feeling her stomach turn again, she didn't really want to see Nick any time soon, and she didn't want to appear to be immature.

"Look, I've known Nick a while, his not the type of guy to think like that." she smiled patting Marie's shoulder carefully. "So, when's the interview?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

Marie relaxing a little moving on the bed, "Tomorrow, after noon…" she laughed brushing her long red hair behind her head.

"What colour dye do you use?" Catherine asked as Marie titled her head with a simple smile.  
"Burning red passion…" her hand looked to the tips of her hair with a simple shrug, "Natural blond, but thought I needed a change." she added while watching Catherine.  
"Well it's a good shade, brings out your eyes." Catherine now got to her feet looking over Marie with a smile, "Just try not to go drinking for a while, I can go see if you can be out of here." Catherine holding the door handle as Marie moved on the bed.

"Oh thank God, I'd like that!" Marie moved the quilt to get out the bed, but glanced around the room seeing the clothes she was submitted in. "Catherine, I know this I much." she started trying to figure a way to ask for anything else to wear out.

"Don't worry, I swung by your hotel room, got you something nicer to wear." she added pointed to a bag on another chair in the hospital room.  
"Thank you, I am going to burn those clothes!" she added pointing to the club clothes feeling sick.

"What do we have?" Grissom asked walking into the autopsy room while Albert finishing off his medical examination. He glanced up before clearing his throat, his crutches clucking on the floor.

"Yes, just finish now, White Caucasian, in her early twenties, time of death is estimated about two three hours." Albert sighed stepping closer to the body, Grissom stepped the other side looking down to the face of the woman. She could have been the same age as Marie. The woman's eyes closed, but were found open.

"But not a big surprises cause of death was serious laceration to the anterior, from what I can tell it was a clean cut from left to right…" Albert reached down showing the path of slice that killed her.

Grissom sighed glancing up to Albert, "So anything else that can help with the case?" he asked watching Albert lift her left wrist.  
"She has contusions on her wrist and ankles." he added as Grissom looked with him. Grissom now took a closer look at them before nodding. "What ever happened to this girl she was tied down…" he said while placing the white blanket over her again.

Albert gave Grissom a quick smirk, "so I heard your niece is in town." he slowly moved from the body to the desk as Grissom followed behind rubbing his hand over his face.

"She's got a job interview at the lab." he finally said while placing his hands on the table watching over Albert feeling out paper work. "How you know?" he said trying to not seem too curious.

"Hospital, I bumped into Catherine getting Marie's discharge paperwork." he replied starting to do finish his write up on the body; he quickly glanced to Grissom, "Anything you want to share?" Albert glanced at him over his glasses.

Grissom now took a deep breath pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before looking towards the door. "Al, I just have a case to solve, and a niece I'm finding harder to relate to." his voice calm, but with an edge of irritation.

"One thing Gil, I have a daughter, the one thing I know can help is, just listen to her." he then picked up his pen starting to add to his report, "Just talk to her." he added as Grissom started to head out the door.

"Thanks…" he waved while walking into the hall looking to his phone before heading to the exit seeing Marie jumping into a cab glancing in his direction as it drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Marie got to her hotel room, she took a deep breath before looking into the full length mirror. Her hands brushed her hair back taking a better view of herself, her curves were soft, wearing her favourite pair of blue jeans, her only Slipknot T shirt, and she sighed staring at her face. She pulled her hair now into a messy high pony tail. Marie's eyes were a light blue, tinted with some green; she unconscientiously brushed a finger across her lips remembering the kiss.  
"You are so stupid!" her words a harsh whisper to herself, but then walked away from the mirror falling onto the bed closing her eyes. The room was much cooler than the outside as Marie brushed her fingers under the pillow pushing her face into the fabric, it felt weird but she wasn't used to this feeling.

Nick stood outside the hotel room, he gotten the number from reception, he knew it was abuse of his power, but it was something he had to do. Taking a deep breath Nick knocked quickly on the door stepping back waiting.

Marie rolled on her back before getting off the bed, "Who is it?" she called while trying to regain balance walking towards the door.

"Nick Stokes, I wanted to see if you're ok." his spoke strong standing behind the door, Marie looked through the peep hole before pulling the door open.

"I'm fine." She said holding her hand to the door, her eyes quickly glanced him over, her fingers tapped lightly on the frame.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked watching her fingers tapping more quicker; she looked different with her hair pulled out of her face, no make up made it easy to see how translucent her skin was. Marie lightly stepped out of the way of the door pointing into the room; her eyes didn't even focus on him as he brushed passed her.

Marie closed the door as she walked to the main part of the hotel room standing opposite from Nick, her arms folded across her chest as she watched him in silence. "So what do you want?" she finally asked trying to not bring any bitterness to her tone, but she didn't want to look at him for too long, it felt awkward.

"I was worried, I couldn't stay with you at the hospital, but Catherine told me you were discharged…" he spoke slowly; his eyes wouldn't leave Marie's face as she kept her arms around herself.

"I'm no need to worry about, I mean you seem like a nice guy, just don't put yourself out there for Me." she spoke softly, but her words didn't seem to be caring about what she was saying. She now relaxed her arms before sitting down on the bed looking up to Nick as he crossed the room to join her.

"Not that many people seem so cool after seeing a body like that." he said, his hand touched her knee as their eyes meet each other. Marie shifted her leg trying to avoid looking to his hand, his eyes kept locked on her face.

"I can't really remember, it's all a blur really, like I can remember some things, but not in order." Marie blinked trying to forget most of that night's event, but Nick quickly moved his hand from her knee.

"So, the woman in the ally." he started while placing a hand carefully on her shoulder, Marie stared into his deep brown eyes.

"I remember, I just don't want to." she now got to her feet glancing back to Nick before brushing a hand over her head, while Nick got to his feet to stand in front of her. "Nick, you seem real nice, and I mean it's nice for you care, but this," Marie quickly pointing from him to herself before looking nervous. "It's just awkward for me right now." her voice tense while turning her head to peek at the door.

Nick clocking onto this turned to face the door before turning back Facing Marie. "You expecting someone?" he said trying to avoid the look on her face, it was worry, but also a hint of fear.

"No, just habit," her face changed while her fingers tapped on her thighs as she stepped back. "Sorry it's just a little hard for me." she added while Nick stepped closer to her placing his hands on her shoulder.

Marie moved her eyes to look up into his; it was like her heart was pounding a mile a minute inside her chest. "I don't want to seem rude, but I have a lot to do and I really need a shower." Nick now stepped away from her, his quickly glancing over her face.

"Oh, well I better be leaving, I'm on break." his voice calm heading to the door, Marie smiled while following him, her hands now in her pockets trying to keep a level head.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow; I have an interview at the lab…" Her voice calmed down since Nick was opening the door turning to face her again.

"Oh, that'll be cool, so yeah seen you then." He smiled before taking one last glance at her walking away.

Marie closed the door before exhaling closing her eyes, "You are an idiot…" she repeated to herself heading for the shower.

"Chinese or Italian?" Greg asked as Grissom walked into the lab, his eyebrow raised giving Greg a questioning look.

"People!" He replied trying to figure out the inner workings of Gregory Sanders, but Greg just let out a laugh while going over to the print out.

"No Gil, food, as in what will be better to tae Marie to." Greg corrected as he handed over the print out to Grissom.

"I don't know." Grissom finally said looking over DNA results from the skin found under the girls fingernails.

"As you can see that the DNA belongs to the girl." Greg added while Grissom sighed trying to put a crime scene and a killer to this victim. "So when you think the best time to ask her?" Greg added while Grissom tried to take a deep breath, but quickly stared at Greg.

"I don't know, Greg can you, and sorry for my bluntness, stay focus on work!" he now turned away walking from the lab as Warrick walked back in.

"What was that about?" Warrick asked stepping closer to the desk looking to Greg who had sat back down working on the next sample that needed comparing. His eyes looked down to his work.

"I just asked him about what Marie liked…" Greg spoke carefully while working quickly, Warrick let out a laugh.

"Greg man, you just got to understand," Warrick started while walking behind Greg, his hand resting on his shoulder, "you don't ask a girl uncle that kinda stuff, especially if that Uncle is Grissom." Warrick patted Greg shoulder as he turned his head to look at him.

"So you're saying, I don' talk to Gil, about Marie." he felt confused as Warrick nodded.

"Yes, and also leave the date asking for a while, don't want to look desperate." his voice warning as Greg took a mental note of that. "Just be cool…" Warrick finally added while walking out the lab with a smile, "I that trace done soon!" he laughed watching Greg quickly get back to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Marie stood in the lobby of CSI, she took a deep breath before brushing her hands down her shirt, and she looked neat and tidy. Her eyes quickly caught her reflection on the window, her hair was pulled back in a French knot, her shirt a pastel white with a purple pinstripe skirt, her shoes were heels that made her feet feel sore, but she had to look smart. In all of the places she could choose to work, she wanted to work here. The Vegas lab was the second best crime lab in all fifty states, plus it had her uncle here so it was some what of an added bonus.

"Hey Marie!" Greg was quick to see her standing looking lost; Marie was quick to turn on her heels to be face to face with Greg. He never thought he would be this happy to see her; she smiled trying to keep herself together.

"Greg, I'm waiting for an interview…" She said while looking around the lobby some more, it was harder for her not to feel small in such a big work place. Greg didn't seem to be surprised by this as he placed his hands in his lab coat pocket watching where she was looking.

"I know, you have the job." Greg smiled while she raised an eyebrow it was a little confused, was he playing a prank on her? Did she really have the job without an interview? She just rubbed her elbow waiting for the punch line. "No, seriously, the lab is down on Techs, plus all your recommendations said we be idiots not to hire you." Greg's face seemed even more excited by this point Marie had to smile as well.

"So you're my tour guide." Marie pointed out, Greg rocked on his feet with a bigger smile.

"Also I am going to be getting you your work ID…" he added while looking over her face, she looked tired, but it was no surprise after what happened after her birthday.

"My, my work ID…" Marie quickly placed her hand to her face trying to hide the fact she hated not being ready for a photo, in all honesty Marie hated her photo being taken. Greg quickly stepped closer watching her in her silent freak out.

"Don't worry, you look great." Greg placed a hand carefully on Marie's shoulder as she peeked through her hands; she gave a small smile looking to his hand touching her. It didn't feel weird after remember spending a good part of her birthday making out with him.

"If it makes you fee any better you can see mine." Greg pulled up his work ID card; Marie took it in her fingers playing a hand over his face with a small giggle. "Ok I look, don't laugh!" he took the ID away from Marie who was trying to stifle her giggle fit.

"Your hair was so fluffy…" she finally said Greg rolled his eyes, "Oh please don't be like that, it's cute…" she added while her eyes focused on his, she knew he wasn't mad at her.

"Ok, I had a bad hair day!" Greg sighed while she stopped at the computer room, his eyes finally scanning her face as she smiled more relaxed. "You think it's cute?" he added shocked by her reaction.

"Well, yeah." she now looked to a guy holding a camera, her face tense for a second as it flashed in her face, "ow…" she said quickly holding her hand up to he face while the guy holding the camera laughed.

"Best when you get the first reaction," he now started to make her ID card, Marie felt violated as she glanced to Greg.

"Yeah, his mean like that." he said while Marie rubbed the corner of her eye avoiding smudging her make up.

Marie didn't want to look at her ID card as it printed out, but it was placed on a chain around her neck. She avoided looking, but it didn't stop Greg from being nosy, "you know it doesn't look that bad…" he was now showing her around the many rooms of the CSI crime lab. Marie kept following him trying to remember all the rooms he told her, but she would mainly be in the DNA lab, it was the reason they hired her so Greg didn't shoulder all the work.  
"So that's it…" Greg smiled while Marie nodded, she glanced around the break room taking in all the details of what he told her, but her mind was still swirling.  
"You don't mind if I take a walk around by myself?" Marie asked, it felt weird, but then she was going to work here, so she wanted to get a better feel of the layout on her own.  
"Yeah, oh I wanted to know, are you doing anything tonight?" Greg gave her a big smile as she returned it. She lightly brushed one of her hand's over her arm watching him closely.  
"Depends, you want to do something?" Marie stepped closer to him; it was subtle, but clear that she was flirting with him. So Greg broke into another grin.  
"How about Mexican." he finally replied as Marie giggled. He didn't know what this meant but he kept his smile on.  
"Sounds great, pick me up at seven, don't be late…" She now tapped his arms heading out into the hallway.  
"Smooth move…" Warrick said from behind the news paper, Greg spun around facing him looking confused. "Dude, what was it that I told you to do?" Warrick placed the paper down waiting.  
Greg closed his eyes, "it felt right, I am not going to wait if she's into me…" Greg finally looked at Warrick his eyes wide, but Warrick just laughed.  
"Just be careful." He finally said as Greg turned and headed back to his lab.

Marie walked slowly down the hall, she glanced to all the people working, wondering if she would look that intense when she was working. She wondered when her first shift would be like, working close with Greg seemed interesting enough, but she stopped looking to a room that had Nick standing alone. Marie lightly brushed her hand on the handle opening the door quietly.  
"So this is what you look like working!" Marie said quickly making Nick jumped from staring at a photo on the table.  
"Marie you shouldn't creep up on a guy like that." his hands lifted up before staying to Marie, "Just try not to touch anything, this is all evidence from a hotel room…" he added quickly pointing to his latex gloves, so Marie nodded before finding some latex gloves in Nick's CSI kit, she placed them on with a quick snap before standing behind him.  
"So what case is thing then?" She whispered over his shoulder, Nick took in a deep breathe, he could smell her shampoo making his head spin, but he needed to keep focused.

"The girl you found in the ally, she's still a Jane Doe." Nick replied turning his head to face her, Marie's eyes wide looking over the photos.  
Marie backed away from the photo, it was weird to see the girl again, but that night it seemed so much scarier. "Whoa, a scary way to go." She finally said while Nick studied her face.  
"I know guy or girl tied her down to kill her…" nick said trying to put the evidence to catch who ever did it.  
Marie now looked to the photos of her hands and feet, but titled her head, "Nick, these are weeks old…" she pointed to the marks, I'd say about at least one week…" her words small, but Nick turned around to face her again.  
"What do you mean?" He added trying to look from the photo again to Marie's face; her eyes were still staring at the photos.  
Marie now placed a hand on the photo, "you don't want to know, but this girl was tied by her own free will…" her voice soft as Nick stared at her more puzzled, Marie rolled her eyes before taking his hand, he let her spin him around to face him, but she walked backward to the wall. Nick's eyes didn't leave her as she resting her back against the wall.  
Marie lifted her hands placing them against the cold wall, her eyes dead focused on Nick deep brown while he looked over her. "Nick, hold my wrist against the wall!" She demanded, but blinked feeling lost, "Please, can you?" She added in a more pleasant tone.

Nick did as she said holding her wrists against the wall, his body close to her, but his eyes kept looking deep into her eyes, but Marie's face kept focus on his arms.  
"Ok push me, tight…" she softly whispered, Nick could feel her chest heaving as she breathed. So Nick pushed his hands feeling her pulse pounding against his skin, but her eyes stayed intense.  
"I'm not fighting, so…" Marie smiled, "You can let go for a second." she added while Nick slowly let go of her wrist, but his eyes felt snap to her wrists were red marks started to show up.  
"Marie, I'm sorry…" he started to speak, but Marie placed a finger to his lips, her eyes warm moving her finger.  
"Nick, I need to you remember the marks…" She stepped back again placing her hands once more against the wall. Nick once again stepped closer to her, his hands ran up her forearm to her wrists, Marie took a deep breath, "I'm going to fight this time, but keep your hands tight on mine, don't let go!" her words sharp, but Nick felt nervous as Marie started to push against Nick's hands, but as told he pushed her tighter into the wall. Every jerk of her body sent Nick's pulse racing, her eyes intense on his, her breathing hard and fast, Nick could feel hear breath warm on his face as he let her go. Marie tripping falling into his eyes and their eyes meet breathless.  
"Now look…" Marie held her wrist up, the red mark was bigger than the first ones, more violent and red.

"So you know…" Marie smiled while turning to walk out the door, Nick coughed.

"So you're into that kinda thing?" He asked while she opened the door. Marie turned to face him with a shrug.  
"Everyone has a darker side Nick, just a matter of time before it shows itself…" now turning Marie closed the door leaving Nick breathing thinking how secretly, he knew what she meant.


End file.
